Last Performance
by Rachbal
Summary: In the western kingdom of Cascadia, Scarlet Guard lieutenant Kellise Skan has a plan to topple the Silver elite and bring freedom the the oppressed Reds. To do this he enlists a notorious spectre, Faux Face, a man to whom identity is as easy to change as clothes. Together they will infiltrate the court and turn the noble houses against each other.
1. Prologue

_This story was inspired by Brandon Sanderson's awesome book, Mistborn: The Final Empire. If you have read it, you recognized the plot and should pick-up on which characters I am using._

 **Last Performance**

Oscar watched the perspective client at his booth in the back of the bar. The man sat with the air of no care for all the world. Perhaps that is why he survived for so long, good acting. Seem to be unimportant without being too unimportant and people look right through you. It is an art to blend in, hiding in plain sight. However, while this guy was good, he couldn't compare to Oscar Kendrick. For the devil is in the detail, and Oscar was a master of detail.

He had watched his perspective client and the bar for the better part of two hours. All the while he kept his thoughts as nonchalant as possible in case there were Whispers listening in. Blasted Whispers! If Oscar had one weakness, it was those infernal telepaths! They could see through in an instant under most circumstances, and even keeping his thoughts on set modes would work only so well.

He waited until the man was clearly growing bored. The guy had already eaten the equivalent of two lunches and a swallowed a have dozen mugs. The man stood up and walked to the bathroom, he would relief himself and then leave, going back to tell his associates that the contact was a dud. He would probably be chewed up by his superiors for wasting their time and resources on a phantom.

If not for the man's newly acquired talent, it was a nigh certainty that the man would be demoted to whatever rank was below scum for this disappointment. Oscar knew all this, of course, because he was talented and cautious. He had done his homework on this client, it wouldn't do to risk being caught and killed so close to retirement, that least not without proper motivation. With homework done and the client checking out, Oscar decided not to disappoint, not yet anyway.

He made his way the man's vacant booth and pulled out a laser light. He turned it on and waited for the other to leave the men's room. Seeing the man exit, Oscar flashed the laser at the man's eyes to get his attention. As expected, the man flinched and immediately search to the source of his annoyance. He glared at Oscar, but as Oscar flashed him the agreed upon signal, the man's expression changed to one of relief and excitement. Not many could notice such a change from across the room, but the study of such displays was Oscar's bread and butter.

Oscar waited as the man strolled unhurried back to the darkened booth. They exchanged common greetings. "Are you the one they call Faux Face?" His client asked quietly.

"I am." Oscar said, giving his voice a faint royal accent. It clashed quite nicely with his grubby and weary appearance. "And you are Kellsie Skan. A pleasure to meet you sir. I hope finding me wasn't too much of a bother, I do like to keep a low profile most of the time."

"Yeah, but I was worth it, if you are who you say you are." The question was reasonable even if it annoyed Oscar.

"What evidence would you have of me then?"

"Change for me." The man demanded. Oscar chuckled at the frankness of Kellsie's demand.

"In a crowded bar, where anyone could see? The booth may be dark, but not that dark." Oscar replied.

"Your hands then." Kellsie muttered as he pointed to Oscar's hands on the table. Oscar nodded his assent. This man was as quick and flexible as Oscar had thought. It didn't take much effort, reshaping his form rarely after so many years of practice, it was the varying masses that still gave him trouble. His hands leaned and lengthened, the fingers becoming thin and fragile. He then molded his hands back to their 'original' state and watched his new client's eyes grow wide with, now undisguised, excitement.

"You'll do." Kellsie said and extended a hand to Oscar. Bold this one. Most clients, even the Silvers, tended to balk at such a display of ability. It was as if they assumed his hands would turn into rattlesnake jaws full of poisonous fangs. Oscar was skilled, but that was beyond even him. They shook hands.

"I'd like to think so, thank you. When and where do you want to meet to discuss the job you have in mind for me?"

"I got to meet with my friends first." Kellsie replied. "Give me three days and I'll send word via your usual channel." He stopped for a moment as he started to rise. "It will be in the capital, you don't need a ride do you?"

"No." Oscar said with a smile. "I always can find someone will to help me of get around."


	2. Chapter 1

**Meeting the Captains**

Kellsie Skan saw a beautiful young goddess step out of the ground car. Her escort, a richly clad Silver lord of a minor house, clasped her hand gently as he helped her rise. He let go reluctantly, still gawking at her fine face and voluptuous body even though he must have been admiring it all the while he drove her here. They exchanged a few words, she thanking him for his aide, he inquiring when he might meet her again, and both ignored Kellsie. He was, after all, just a Red manservant.

Finally the awkwardness of the prolonged goodbye got to the young lord and he pried himself away into his vehicle and drove off. The woman looked at Kellsie with the characteristic haughtiness look Silvers bestowed on the Red underlings. Kellsie stole a closer look at her face. It was as close to perfection as he could imagine, her features were gracefully curved with a hint of a sharp edge. Her golden locks, straight with a curl at the ends, and cosmetic coloring, maroons, blended well into and complemented her natural alabaster skin.

She was such a vision, Kellsie almost doubted this was who he came to meet. Then she winked at him and he knew who it really was, Oscar Kendrick. The Faux Face. A simulacrum.

"Well don't just stand there boy!" The false woman screeched, losing all the charm _'she'_ had used on the young lord. "Conduct me to my father's house!"

Kellsie quickly bowed and waved her in the direction they were to go. As they walked down the street, him two paces behind _'her,'_ he reflected on the contradiction of conducting his false mistress to their destination while keeping the appropriate distance behind _'her.'_ Silvers! They made even simple things hard and overly complicated. Well, why not? They were gods after all. Noble Silver blood over the base Red.

 _Not for long though_ , Kellsie thought as he smiled grimly to himself. _If my plan works, the Silver gods will meet their demise at the hands of the Red mortals._

They arrived at a townhouse, one being advertised for rent, and slipped in. They took a tour of the townhouse, and Kellsie smiled again when he noticed his _mistress_ had aged forty years in the blink of an eye. With properly placed lines and grey hairs on a now brunette head, she looked the part of a distinguished matron gracefully aging into old age. Few, after all, would have considered the young lady responsible enough to rent a house.

His _mistress_ patiently examined the rooms, asked the right questions, gave polite answers in turn, and skillfully disincline offers without seeming to do so. They then slipped from the building and headed in another direction.

This time they entered a clothing store. A Silver attendant greeted them at the entrance. With a smile, the young Silver informed Kellsie's _mistress_ that the establishment did not serve Reds and that Kellsie would have to leave. Kellsie left but didn't wait outside the front door. Instead he walked down the street until he found an alley passage. Backtracking to the rear of the store, he was just in time to see Oscar exiting via the back door; he was wearing the face of another of the store's clerks. After giving Oscar a packet of clothes, Kellsie stood watch on the alley, while Oscar slipped behind a cargo trailer and changed.

When the shape-shifter emerged, taking longer than Kellsie, expected, he was now a teenaged Red boy with peach fuzz on his chin dressed in livery similar to his own. Kellsie grinned at the sight. "Now we take our rightful places as boss and underling. " He joked. "Come on, my friends are eager to meet you."

"You mean eager to find out that this was all a waste of time and that you managed to recover the funds you spent." Oscar clarified. "No doubt they are debating on how to punish you since you are too valuable to execute."

"Yeah, I guess I am now aren't I?" Kellsie allowed himself a moment to wistful reverie before coming back to the present. They had taken another path out of the alleys and onto yet another street. One might think this overkill for avoiding tails, but after spending two years in the Shafts of Mitsiadazi Kellsie was in no mood to go back. And Oscar had no objections, this is how he usually operated anyway.

They walked for three more hours, taking random turns and waiting in dark corners for a few moments for tails to show. Fortunately none did so they didn't have to use up more time stashing bodies. They were late enough as it was.

They reached their destination in the slums at the outskirts of the Capital. The building was a two story former inn, rundown and boarded up on the outside. However, like Faux Face, looks were deceiving. They entered through a missing plank in the side entrance and immediately had to take a left turn.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Came the sentry's challenge. Kellsie knew if he didn't respond correctly in ten seconds, they would riddle him and his guest with lead. Not that it concerned Kellsie much, he'd just do it over again.

"Common son." He said, giving the password. He heard the sentry and two others in adjacent rooms cock their guns. _Oh yes_ , he thought. _I almost forgot the guest call sign._ "And leech."

"Pass." Growled the sentry, stepping out of the darkness, sub-machine gun lowered. They squeezed by in the narrow hallway towards the center of the building. It all had the appearance of decay and abandonment, though Kellsie knew for a fact that the roof was well patched. In the center of the building, just off what had been a lobby, was the stairs down to the basement. Descending them they found signs of habitation, a small kitchen area and a few cots. It was all a convenient ruse, the place where the sentries slept and ate during their watches.

In the second basement room, he located the bathroom, not hard do to the odors that escaped through the door. He was use to the smell but he spied Oscar pinch his nose. A couple of blows to the far wall and heavy panel side open, reveling a tunnel.

There was a reason why the Scarlet Guard had chosen this place as a safe house and base beyond the fact that is was remote and deserted. It was near the old subway tunnels. They didn't even have to make the Passage to the subway, it was dug by Red smugglers and thieves years before, when this part of the capital was more prosperous. Since the times changed, the Scarlet Guard had recruited or bought out the various crews and their establishments. This was one such place.

He hesitated for a second. Since the shafts, the underground unnerved him, bringing back painful memories, of darkness, heat, and a slow death. But these places were escentical for the rebellion's survival, he needed to use them. As he had during the two years since his escape, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The passage was roughly hewn out of the rock, dark, and somewhat dirty due to use. What would you expect from a rebellion struggling to get started? Well if his plan was put into play, that would change. They could stop groping in the dirt for any little advantage like animals and plot in the dignity of people.

Pacing himself between the lights, they emerged into a subway by-pass tunnel. Much better lit and far larger, it eased his discomfort. They had to go through another check-point as his identity was confirmed again. Only then were they conducted into the train car to meet with the leaders of the Scarlet Guard.

Technically they weren't the leaders of the whole Guard. To keep the rebellion safe from a total collapse, the founders had decided on a cell system in each country, working independently of similar goals. With only the simplest of communication between the cells at the highest levels, coordinated effort was difficult at best. However if a cell should fall, the others would not be compromised, and it was hoped that if the rebellion should succeed in one nation, it would then be able to aid the others from a position of power.

So as it was, these people, standing before him now were the highest ranking Guardsmen anywhere. Captains. There were three of them gathered around the thin, long table in the middle of the car's interior wearing mismatched clothing that vaguely resembled uniforms. The plotting table filled with failed and failing plans.

At his right was Mace Carpenter, and old timer with decades under his belt and senior captain in Cascadia. Gal Pier was at the far end of the table, looking over her ledgers, plain faced and uninteresting until you got to know her and be wowed by her organizational brilliance. Ned Flanks, on the left, was the only non-native as well as the newest and youngest captain. He was an immigrant from the Lakelands far to the east. Fifth generation special forces soldier and product of a special breeding program by an eccentric Lakelander noble family, he had the finest physique any mortal could ask for and a tactical mind to match. Quite the coup for the Scarlet Guard when he deserted the army to join the rebellion. These were the people he had to convince to accept his plan.

"Lieutenant Skan." Mace said in acknowledgement. Gal looked up and gave him a once over, then turned back to her ledgers, but letting a portion of her brain to listen in and participate. Ned grunted as he fingered his pistol.

"Captains." Kellsie said in response, giving the half-hearted salute common in the Scarlet Guard.

"So you're back." Ned said, stating the obvious. He usually did that when he was out of his martial element. "Where is this 'secret weapon' you were suppose to bring? Don't tell me he really went AWOL with our money?"

Kellsie smiled at the sneering use of the term. He had used it only once that he could recall, an attempt to attract Ned's attention and support. Instead, Ned used it as often as he could to deride what he considered myth. Kellsie knew that they hardly noticed the _'boy'_ behind him. Funny how much alike Reds and Silver can be! Well if this meeting doesn't shake their complacency, he didn't know what would.

"Here." Kellsie stepped aside and motioned Oscar forward. The _'boy'_ obeyed. Ned snorted again, louder. Gal glanced up, mumbling to herself. Mace, the most thoughtful of the trio, looked cautiously at the lad.

"A boy?" He asked Kellsie. "I thought you said your actor was a man?"

"I am most of the time." Oscar replied, voice deep and carrying. Both Mace and Ned looked shocked, not expect such a mature voice from so callow a youth. Even Gal looked back up for more than a moment, her brows furrowed in puzzlement. Oscar, seeing he had their undivided attention, went further. He changed, his form rearranging itself onto the Silver goddess Kellsie met earlier. _'Her'_ clothing was now ill-fitting on such a glorious frame. The captains' eyes literally bulged, Gal especially, unable to return any attention to her ledgers.

In a higher pitched and melodious voice, Oscar went on. "However, there are times I find it more advantageous to be a woman."

Silence reigned in the room until Mace found his tongue. "So it's true! The legends, I always thought they were only hear-say!"

"Nope." Kellsie confirmed proudly. "They are real."

"Impossible!" Ned said. Kellsie noted that the captain had upholstered his sidearm though not as yet aiming it at the shape-shifter. "I could be a trick! How do we know this isn't some Silver plot?"

"If you really believed that," Gal said, "then you would be here, nor any of us."

"Yes," Mace concurred. "We believe, hard to doubt our eyes, but a little more proof would be helpful."

Kellsie feared for a moment that Oscar would be insulted. "You're afraid that I am some kind of Silver agent despite the fact that you know no Silver with my ability has been known in living memory." The shape-shifter sighed. "Fine, I'll give you the best proof I have. Captain Ned, may I barrow a knife?"

Ned tensed visibly and glared at Oscar. "I am not going to give you a weapon."

"Ned," Mace ordered calmly. "Just slide one over the table. If he or...she tries anything, you can shoot her." Ned grumbled as he pulled out one of his knives, Kellsie knew he kept no less than three on his person at all times, and slid it across the table to Oscar. The captain then took two paces back and tnesed, ready to bring up his pistol at the first sign of trouble.

Kellsie didn't know what Oscar planned to do, how was a knife suppose to prove anything? He watched with the others as Oscar took the knife and slit _'her'_ left forearm. Kellsie flinched at the sight as silver blood dripped onto the table, visible to everyone.

"How is that proof?" Ned demanded.

"Wait for it." Oscar said. They waited a second longer, then it happened. The sliver blood, indistinguishable from the blood of any Silver, turned pink, then vermillion, and at last and deep venetian red. Oscar summed up their observation. "I am a Red, even if I can change the color of my blood for a while. My power lasts only a moment if any part of me is separated from the main whole."

"I still don't trust him." Ned said, but his grip on his pistol loosened slightly.

"Unfortunate Captain." Oscar answered sliding the knife back across the table. "That is the best I can do, if you want my help, you will have to trust me."

"No need. I trust you." Mace said. He looked at Gal, and she shrugged. In things like this, that was a yes. "We accept your help."

"Excellent." The shape-shifter said. "And about trust, I would prefer it if you wouldn't divulge what you have just witnessed. It and telepathy are my only weaknesses. You can understand why I wouldn't want them exposed. I normally wouldn't have told any of you if I wasn't going to retire after this engagement, but I understand that this will be a particularly, long and involved job. I thought it best to inform you before we plan details."

"Yes, of course the job!" Mace spoke, pulling his eyes away from the blood spots on the table. "We need to discuss what Lieutenant Skan has planned. Oh!" He cried, remembering something. "Forgive me Mr...?"

"Kendrick. Oscar Kendrick. Or Faux Face if you prefer." The shape-shifter explained.

"Yes," Mace nodded and turned to Gal. "Gal could you go get a med kit for our guest?"

Gal turned to leave but Oscar stopped her. "No need Captain, look." _'She'_ raised the arm and the cut had all but disappeared. "Not as effective as a Blood Healer I grant you, but my ability does make patching up small injuries a fair simple affair."

"Perhaps we should get on with my plan, sir?" Kellsie said. He saw that he had the approval of his superiors and was eager to continue.

"Yes, of course Lieutenant." Mace motioned the floor to him. Oscar turned to him as well, patiently waiting to hear what plan could call for a imposter of his caliber and expense.

"The basic plan is this," Kellsie began. "We are going to infiltrate the Silver court and start a civil war. To do that I propose to take over a noble house!"


	3. Chapter 2

**The Plan**

"Take over a noble house?" Oscar repeated as he considered the possible meanings. The look on Kellsie's face then made it clear. "Wait a minute, you mean you want me to impersonate a house's leading lord! You are ambitious, boy."

"Can you do it?" Mace asked. "You have, I presume, impersonated house lords before?"

"Oh yes, I have." Oscar answered. "I have even played the leading lord of House Takei."

"Then what is the issue? If you've done it before, you can do it again."

"The issue is that I impersonated Lord Hikaru for only three days. What you propose will have me playing this character indefinitely. That is a far more difficult role."

"You haven't done it then," Gal stepped in, "posed as someone for a long time."

"I didn't say that, my dear." Oscar countered. "What I said is I only played Lord Hikaru for three days. I have, as a matter of course, impersonated people for weeks, months, even years. But they were always minor lords and ladies, distant cousins, common assistants, or Red servants. In essence, people easily overlooked. To play a high lord, the leader of a great house, was always too high profile a job for me to act for any extended length of time. The amount of preparation and support I would require to pull it off successfully has been beyond my means, or the resources my Silver patrons were willing to grant."

"If we gave you the support of the Scarlet Guard, would our resources be enough to achieve this?" Kellsie asked.

"Not right away, and certainly not for any lead lord. Your assets, I know, are too dispersed at the moment to seize the vital positions in a Great House hierarchy quickly, without drawing suspicion."

"And how would you know our assets are too dispersed?" Ned challenged. Oscar gave him a pointed look.

"I keep tabs on the various political players in several kingdoms. That includes the Scarlet Guard."

"I knew it! You been spying on us." Ned growled.

"I would be a fool not to, Captain. The Scarlet Guard's exploits these last two years have begun to destabilize countries across the continent. You should be proud, it means you are important."

"It means you can sell us out!" Ned stated. He was about to say more but, Mace silenced him.

"If he wanted to sell us out, he could have done so already. Yet we are here, alive, talking. I think we can trust him enough not to sell us out." Mace pointed out. He turned to Oscar. "Just to know, exactly how much do you know about the Scarlet Guard?"

"I know that with the failed raid on Sancisco last year, you have been recuperating your losses at the limestone caverns in the Sierra Mountains, near Villa Cuello. You have, what, two thousand people there, and are recruiting about... 140 people a month? Sound accurate? Then of course your base at Coo Port. You must have six smuggler boats there. And then of course these tunnels, I believe one exits not a block from the palace wall. Need I go on?"

"No that will do, shape-shifter." Mace said. He gestured to Kellsie. "This is your plan Lieutenant."

Kellsie took a deep breath. He had been chomping at the bit for this exact opportunity since he escaped from the Shafts. He had been thinking about it before he was sent to perdition, but it was in those vile holes that an idea, little more than a dream, became an obsession. An obsession so grand and impossible that it required an urban legend to work. Now he had the legend, he would use him to complete the plan. "So, how would you go about taking a house if you were in our position?"

"That would depend on the house. The greater the house, the more difficult it will be to infiltrate. The lords are jealous of their power and they maintain spy networks to prevent loss of power. No network is perfect and I can slip into the cracks myself easily enough, but the more I widen those cracks, the more they will notice.

"What you need is a house that is...out of favor at the moment. One that has potential in resources and clawing for a return to glory. Such a house seeks to obtain power, not to keep it. It's focus will be on the cracks of other houses, not its own. Such an isolated house should be easier to infiltrate on the whole. Then high lord of the house needs to meet certain criteria if I am to take his place."

"Or high lady." Gal put in waving at the shape-shifter's feminine form.

"Yes, or high lady." Oscar conceded. "It would be best that the ruling noble be single and somewhat reclusive. Not too much as to be alienated from the world, yet enough that those he meets will excuse occasional lapses. I am an able interrogator, but it takes time to get sufficient information from someone and I usually prefer time to verify what I learn, so a margin for error is in order.

"Also, if you intend to commandeer the house for an extended time, there must be no obvious heir to the title. Should the ruling noble be 'incapacitated' in some way I could be inserted as a suitable heir, ready to take charge. This would also allow you to insert yourselves, or whoever you choose, as nobles in the house and act as spies."

"Isn't that what you're for?" Ned asked. Mace gave him another warning look. Oscar shook his head.

"I can be anyone, but I can't be everywhere. If you want reliable information you have to verify it with multiple sources. Several people working together can do more, faster, than one alone no matter his ability."

"But we can't change our appearance, nor do any of us have skill in impersonating Silvers." Mace pointed out.

"That would matter if you intended to take a known Silver noble's place. Not if you were to portray an unknown scion from a lesser branch of the family. One that has recently acquired the favor of the ruling noble. You are intelligent beings, all you would need is basic instruction in acting to create a noble mannered framework and then fill it with your own personality. Your complexions could be lightened with certain cosmetics, all you really have to do is avoid bleeding, like myself. Quite simple."

"We'll think about it." Mace said.

"So, in summary, what we need is a house that is un-favored by the court, yet with substantial resources to become an economic power, a ruling lord... or lady... that tends to be a loner, and has no clear heir. Is that right?" Kellsie asked.

"Correct." Oscar confirmed.

"Good, I was thinking along similar lines. But if no house meets those exact requirements, could we manipulate their circumstances to suit us?"

"Yes, with additional risk of being discovered. That is why it must be a house as close to these criteria as possible to mitigate the risks." Oscar said thoughtfully. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Gal, may I have my portfolio?" Kellsie directed to the captain on the far side of the table. She turned to a filing cabinet and rifled through a half dozen folders before pulling one out and tossing it toward him, on the table. He pick it up, opened it and placed certain contents on the table. "These are the houses I've considered. House Verden, House Yakima, and House Takei."

"Ah Greenwadens, Eyes, and Silks." Oscar mused. "Well I can tell you that House Verden won't work, despite the fact that their economic status is best suited to your needs. Lord Luis certainly prefers plants to human company, but his servants would notice if his flora were to suddenly lose their superb vitality. Unless we can recruit other greenwardens to keep up the charade, I would be exposed in days.

"The other two are better options for an infiltration takeover simply because their abilities aren't quite as flashy. House Yakima might work, if I could arrange to foresee occasional accidents and avoid them. However, they have suffered a series of failed investments, the Scarlet Guards work I believe. Ironic considering their abilities."

"They had it coming." Ned explained. "I lost a lot of good men because of them."

"Yes they would sound the alarm during our initial raids, giving the other Silvers those critical five seconds of warning." Mace added. "We hoped with their house in disorder they might be too distracted for the immediate future. Unfortunately, we spent more resources than we would have liked."

"Yet House Yakima will take too long to recover their former economic standing to suit our needs. On the other hand, we could hire some of their lesser members as lookouts."

"You want us to work with Silvers!" Ned spat.

"Yes. If it makes you feel any better Captain Flanks, think of it as appropriating their best weapon from under their noses and using it against them." Ned grunted at Oscar's offer and turned away.

"Now as for House Takei, hmmm," Oscar said, continuing. "Yes, they could work. They certainly recovered from the debacle at Porlant ten years ago."

"Your work I presume?" Kellsie asked, already guessing the answer. Oscar gave him a smug smile.

"Oh, I laid the foundations. If Lord Hikaru had taken up the habit of verifying _his_ orders, he would still be alive today. His younger sister rules now doesn't she?" Kellsie nodded and Oscar continued. "Yes, a most unpleasant woman, forever driving men from her bed, but brutally effective. Without her, the house probably would have disintegrated years ago. They are the best choice I believe."

"So first we need to replace the Lady Demora." Kellsie stated. "I have an idea."

He walked to the left side of the table. On the wall was a large video screen. Kellsie turned it on and scrolled through several folders. He selected one called Maps and chose one for the Duchy of Sierra. A map of the Cascadia vassal state appeared on the screen.

"While Lady Demora lives and works in several cities across Cascadia, she enjoys strenuous outdoor activities. Since becoming House lead she hasn't the time to indulge in her pleasures as she use to do. So once a year she takes a two week holiday to Yosemite Preserve in the Duchy of Sierra with a small party." He press a selection of buttons and a region of the map was highlighted. "The area has the varied terrain to suit her and it is managed by her animos relatives of House Sasatch. They know she prefers her solitude in nature and give her a wide berth. If there is a chance at replacing her, it will be in that remote location when she has no more than four guards."

"When is she scheduled to take her holiday?" Gal asked.

"Her next trip will be in three months. Before winter sets in. She will delay a trip if a situation warrants it, but at the moment her house is in good order."

"Then we have to keep it that way." Mace observed. Then he turned to Gal and Ned. "Unless three months won't be enough to set up an ambush?"

His two subordinate officers gave each other a quick look. Gal spoke. "No, that should be plenty of time. We have a cell working in the area and the limestone caverns aren't too far. I think I can arrange to outfit up to twenty people for an extended operation without drawing attention."

"I trained the unit leader there, Marcus Bell," Ned added. "Good man, born and raised in those mountains, as are half his soldiers. They'd know the area was well as any Silver and better I'd wager."

"You seem rather more eager with this plan than you were a moment ago." Oscar observed.

"Can't help it." Ned grinned. "Killing Silvers just brings a smile to my face."

"How many men do you expect Lieutenant Bell can deploy for this operation?" Mace asked Ned.

"Not much out there I'm afraid, so his unit isn't very large. And they have families to support. Ten, maybe more if the year has been good." Ned replied.

"Would more be available if we supplied them with what they needed?" Kellsie asked.

"Sure, but just don't make charity a habit. Those mountain folk are proud. They like feeling independent." Ned explained.

"It's not charity," Kellsie argued. "We practically be paying them."

"Not how they'd see it." Ned said. "I don't expect you to understand, so just take my word for it."

"Alright, word taken." Kellsie conceded. Her turned back to the map and zoomed into the highlighted area until it filled the screen. "There are twelve hundred points of interest in Yosemite. I doubt Lady Demora visits them during her stay, but even if she has a different iteneray every year, she must have a favorite haunt or two. Oscar, you have met her, do you know where she might return to?"

"She's a hard woman, proud of her abilities and enjoys pushing herself." Oscar mused. "El Capitan. I believe she once said that she attempted to break her free climb record every year."

"El Capitan..." Kellsie repeated and marked its position on the map. "Anywhere else you can recall?"

"No, but I could poke around. Ask some Takei house members that were on previous expeditions. I may even steal a copy of her plans."

"Please do." Kellsie agreed. "Now with her and four guards, that means we have to contend with five silks. Would twenty soldiers be enough to take them all out?"

"With the element of surprise, I think so?" Ned said.

"It would be unwise to kill them all." Oscar interrupted. "If I am going to convince House Takei that I am Lady Demora it would be best it two or more stayed alive to add veracity to my story."

"I thought you wanted time to interrogate her?" Ned asked suspiciously.

"I do." Oscar confirmed.

"Then how are they going to do that if we are keeping them prisoners?" Ned countered.

"Yes, won't they be suspicious even with a miraculous rescue?" Mace added.

"No need. They just have to lose track of Lady Demora for a day or two. Then they will panic and not question when they find her 'injured.' They will try to escape and be hunted by your men, perhaps aided by another Silver at a timely interval or not. Depending on if you want to insinuate another agent into House Takei right away. Then they will arrive to safety, just in time for a skin healer."

"You seemed to have thought this through." Gal pointed out.

"Of course my dear, this isn't the first time I have pulled a swap. Though it has been a while since I did it with anyone so highly placed. That's why I'd like to take extra precautions." Oscar explained. "Even with their credibility as security void, they will still be believe when they confirm my identity as Lady Demora."

"So then, what about the real Demora?" Mace asked.

"We will have to transport her out of Yosemite on foot. Once we reach the edge of the wilderness we can use ground transport to get her to a safe-house in the capital." Kellsie explained. "There Oscar can question her for necessary information as he needs it. It will have to be a very secure place though. Any place particularly suitable Captain Gal?"

"Hmmm. Not off the top of my head. I'll need time to compile a list of possible locations and examine them." She answered. "Give me a month."

"So once we have Oscar in placed as head of House Takei, then what?" Mace asked Kellsie.

"Then we start moving assets and personnel around. Mingling our people and resources with theirs. It shouldn't take long, not once the house gets use to the changes."

"Wouldn't that be suspicious though?" Ned asked. "After all, the lady will have barely escaped an attack by the Scarlet Guard alive. Won't changing people around draw attention?"

Kellsie turned to Oscar who answered. "Yes, but everyone will be expecting that Captain. It is a common occurrence after an assassination attempt. I, the leading lady, will feel insecure, not know who to trust. By moving people and things around, I make it harder for people to attempt another assassination."

"Okay." Ned said, mollified. "Continue."

"After have our resources pooled we can then begin gathering intelligence on the other houses in earnest and start attacking their assets. If we play the noble houses against one another, we can weaken them and take their places in the court. This will grant us access to further information, resources, and extend our reach among the Red population. We could recruit more and improve training and supply. Were a civil war to start, it would distract the Silver houses further, playing into our hands. They'll arm Red soldiers and we could siphon the best of men and equipment to our cause. Then, when the time is right, we strike at the Silvers themselves. Red soldiers and servants turning on their masters when they least expect it, it will cripple them and allow us the opportunity to raise a Red government before they can recover. Then, with the full resources of Cascadia at our backs, we expand the revolution to surrounding nations."

"A wonderful dream." Mace sighed. "But the king won't stand for it. Nor will the neighboring countries. The moment they see that a Red revolution has a chance of succeeding, they will step in and crush us."

"The king is a paranoid man Captain, and jealous." Kellsie said. "He holds sway over a weapon that could devastate half the continent in less than a month and could alter the climate of the world for years to come. He knows this and knows that his rivals know and fear him. He'd never allow another nation to step in the middle of a crisis, he'd fear conquest. He would unleash the full power of the Shafts and end the game for all rather than lose his kingdom to another."

"So what would keep him from unleashing the Shafts anyway when we try to take over?" Mace asked. "I can't imagine him making Gal Chancellor of the Treasury and Ned a general in his army."

"No he wouldn't." Kellsie agreed. "For right now all I have is a hunch that he'd underestimate us and won't consider using the Shafts or other volcanoes right away. It will be a while before we even reach that stage though and I was hoping that we'd find more Empowered Reds like Oscar and myself. I know they have had some success with this in Norta. If we could find enough of them or even the right one, we could neutralize the king and even usurp the power of the Shafts for our own use. That would keep the other nations at bay, Red government or no."

"We have been searching since the communication from Captain Farley first alerted us to the existence of Empowered Reds." Gal said. "We haven't found many, and training them isn't going well. It will be a long time before we have enough of them to challenge the king or any rival of his."

"With the resources and position of House Takei, we would be able to search far more quickly Captain." Kellsie explained. "And have the means to train them."

"You stake a lot on this Lieutenant." Mace observed. "Much depends on you taking House Takei and using successfully. Even finding enough Reds with abilities I say is more a matter of luck than means."

"Yes, but you also said that Faux Face was a myth. An Urban Legend for children and fools. When I last tried to show you my ideas, you said that if I found the myth, not only would you listen, you'd support me all the way." Kellsie declared, then pointed at the fair false Silver woman. "Well, there is your myth sir. I found him and so proved to you that I can make my own luck if I must. I care little for your opinions on my plans sir. What I'd like to know now is if you'll honor your word?"

His superior rubbed his chin in thought. Then he said. "Lieutenant, you should always be concerned for the opinions other have on your ideas. You never know what wisdom you might find there. But you make an excellent point. I gave you my word and after all you have done, I see no reason to withdraw my support. do my fellow captains have anything to add?" The other two captains shook their heads. "Then I'll support you, Kellsie. On one condition. This operation of yours will have to be separated and independent from the Scarlet Guard at the earliest convenient time. So if you are discovered, it won't compromise the entire revolution. You still be under my jurisdiction, sending regular reports about changes to your plans and will accept orders so we can avoid interfering with eachother. Are we agreed?" Kellsie nodded. "Then let's get started."

"So what we need right now is Lady Demora's itinerary for her Holiday, and get it in such a way that that won't arouse suspicion. But the quicker we get it the more time we'll have to plan and prepare." Kellsie said. He turned to Oscar. "How easily can you get in to her estate, locate a copy, and out without being discovered as of now?"

"Hmmm... Well if a copy exists it will probably be on a secure computer used by the High Lady's secretary or one used by her head of security. In either getting to the computers won't be difficult, however hacking will be. I will need the pass codes for one or the other if I am to access the itinerary."

"How would you suggest we get the pass codes?" Mace asked. "Who would have them and how would you get them?"

"Besides the persons just mentioned, a handful of close subordinates. They would be the easier targets, less prominent certainly. Seduction is a tried and tested method of extracting information, though it requires a particular weakness in the target to work quickly without suspicion. Finding said target could be the matter of a day or a month. I have used befriendment, but while it is less suspicious it takes longer. The last option I usually consider is sabotage and bug."

"Sabotage and bug?" Gal asked.

"It quite simple and can be applied in various ways. I sabotage the target's usual method of input and bug the successive attempt at input. It carries the least risk, especially if I rig several glitches during the day, and it is can be done right away."

"If it is safer and quicker than the first two options, why do you consider it last?" Ned asked.

"Oh, I thought that would be obvious." Oscar smiled. "I am an actor, when I act I like the audience to notice me for the role I play and not ignore me as an unimportant extra in the background. But I will have time enough for that when I am Lady Demora. All I require is a few days to assemble a disposable alias and transport to the House Takei CIS service facility in Porlant. From there I can gain access to Takei Mansion offices and acquire the itinerary."

"So nothing more to be done until after we have the itinerary." Mace stated. "Very well Lieutenant Skan, carry on and we will meet again once your immediate objective is met." With that final dismissal, Kellsie and Oscar left the room to pursue step one.


End file.
